


Things Left Unsaid

by nebularcorgi



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ferris Wheel Shipping, FerrisWheelShipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebularcorgi/pseuds/nebularcorgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When N left, Touko White willed herself to move on, which she did. But when an old face reappears in her life and some of Plasma escapes, it's her job to clean up. Rated T for language and some adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is a story i came up with and i just recently (like yesterday) started continuing. when my own fanfiction makes me giggle like a ten year old, it's just too good to give up.

**Things Left Unsaid**

_N faced the empty sky where Zekrom was waiting for him to jump on.  "I can't stay, Touko," he said quietly._

_I restrained my tears and managed to stammer, "But I can't leave..."_

_He turned to me, emerald eyes hiding the warmth and compassion that I knew and had come to love.  His long, sage green hair tossed and turned in the wind.  "Then this won't work. I have to know what else is out there, what I can help with. I..."  He hesitated.  "I can't forgive myself for letting my fa- Ghetsis manipulate me like that. I have to make amends."  He stepped towards me, shadow falling over his eyes.  "And it tears me apart to leave you, Touko."_

_My eyes closed and the tears slid down my face.  "I l-love you, N, and I can't live without you!"  I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around him, crying into his white jacket.  His hand rested on the back of my head, and I felt him trembling, too._

_"Try."_

_The single word tore my heart in two, and the taller man pulled away.  From around his neck, he took the small chain that held an odd charm.  Without looking me in the eyes, he placed it in my hands.  With a leap, he jumped onto Zekrom.  As the legendary pulled away, he yelled, "Live your dreams, Touko!"_

_The Pokémon's tail glowed with power, and N shouted something else.  I was too deaf to everything else to hear.  Zekrom accelerated into the cloud-filled sky without a second glance._

_Clutching the necklace he gave me, I screamed.  My voice was the only thing I could use._

_"N!"_

I sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily, sweat coating my face. _That dream again..._ I pulled the glass of water from my nightstand and took a large gulp from his, releasing a shaky breath afterward.

It had been seven years since that day.  I was 14 when it occurred.

Next to me, Mika, my Musharna, stirred and emitted a puff of dream mist.  I smiled sadly and stroked its head.  "I'm alright, Mika. Just a bad dream."

The pink Pokémon let out another cloud of matching mist, and nuzzled into my hand.  I lay back down, gazing fondly at the small creature. Resting on my dresser were six Pokéballs, five containing other Pokémon.  I brought the Musharna close to my chest, and it let out a final puff of mist.  It enveloped my face, and I sank into now-peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

My alarm clock beeped loudly at nine, causing me to smack it into the floor.  The timepiece fell apart, and I sat up.  Mika was resting quietly in my lap.  I picked up the Pokémon, got out of bed, and found her Pokéball.  "Thanks, Mika, you can keep resting," I said as the Musharna was relocated to the ball.  Looking around, I noticed that there was a package resting on the coffee table of my apartment.  I walked over to it, recalling that it had been sitting outside my door yesterday when I got back from the café on Narrow Street.  I took a pair of scissors from the kitchenette and started opening it.

Across the room, my Xtransceiver started buzzing.  I dropped the scissors, and dashed over to it when it buzzed a second time.   _Incoming call from: Bianca,_ it read.  I pressed the activate button, and the screen displayed a holographic image of Bianca's face.  Bianca's one of my best friends.  She's a klutz, and has no sense of time, but she's a great friend and will listen to any problems a friend has.

"Touko!" she said quickly.  "You'll never believe what just happened! Cheren- he-he-"

"Just get to the point." I said, slightly irritated.

"Cheren asked me to marry him!" she squealed.

I lifted an eyebrow in response, accompanied with a grin.  "That's great!  I knew he was gonna do it sometime."

Bianca laughed.  "I'm so happy!  We're getting married in the fall, do you think you could make it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you know, things might come up and-"

"Bianca, I'm coming.  And I'm going to be your head bridesmaid."

She squealed again.  "That was gonna be my next question!"

We both started laughing.

A knock issued from the door.

I looked towards it, then said, "I gotta go, talk to you later!"

Bianca said quickly, "See ya!" then terminated the connection.

I rose and answered the door.  Before me stood an old friend, Touya Black.  He was slightly taller than I was, with his brown hair still ruffled up under his trademark baseball cap.  "Touya!" I said. "What a pleasant surprise, please, come in!"

Touya walked in stiffly, and I frowned.  Somehow, he seemed...young.  With a devious smirk, I said, "Hello, Looker."

With a spin, the agent of the Interpol revealed himself.  "Good morning, Touko. I have returned because, unfortunately, we of the International Crime Police Organization have received intel that many members of the former Team Plasma, along with some of the evil organization Team Galactic of Sinnoh, have escaped and are now at large."

I crossed my arms and let my weight shift to my right foot.  "I need to know this because...?"

Looker sighed.  "You are the strongest trainer that has assisted us in the past, and we need your assistance now."

With an inaudible mental groan, I agreed to help find and arrest all the escaped members.

Looker grinned and said, "As of now, I declare you an affiliate of the Interpol, and you have all the rights that are given to each member. These include exemption from curfew, exemption from arrest..." and he continued prattling off what I was exempt from.

I gave a sugar-sweet smile when he was finished, and said, "Thanks, Looker, I'll get right to it."

He turned towards the door, but then he turned back and held something out for me to take.  I opened my hands, and he dropped a slim ID card into them.

"Just in case something happens."  He gave me a smile, turned to the door, and left.

I rolled my eyes.  Facing the coffee table once more, I picked up my scissors and continued cutting off the tape that held the package shut.  Tape discarded, I opened the box.  I gasped when I saw the contents.  It was a tiny replica—that worked—of the Nimbasa City ferris wheel.  I gently placed my hands around it and pulled it out of the box.  The Pokéball carriages were delicately painted, the spokes made with flawless precision.  I took the decoration to my window, where I set it against the sky. I grinned, spinning the wheel with a finger.  A note was sitting in the bottom of the box. I read it aloud to myself.

_Touko-_

_A little something to brighten your day. Always remember people you meet; you might just cross paths with them once again._

No signature.  Whatever.  I spun over to my stereo, put in a CD, and started dancing to the song that was the theme for the most popular TV show.  As I got dressed, I started singing the lyrics, but not loudly enough to wake my neighbors up.

_"We will be heroes!  We can change the world if we try, I go where you go!  Forever friends, you and I!  We will be heroes~!"_

After I had finished getting dressed, I turned off my stereo, belted on my beloved Pokéballs, grabbed my bag, and ran outside, ponytail flying behind me.  I looked up at the sky, and started running out to the nearest route. I needed to visit home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things Left Unsaid**

_Chapter 2_

After I made my way out to Skyarrow Bridge, I tossed a Pokéball into the air. "Hey, Reshiram, wanna play?"

The colossal white Pokémon roared into the sky, and I swung myself onto its back.  "Reshi, let's fly. Nuvema Town, here we come!"  With a powerful flap of its wings, Reshiram hoisted us into the sky.  Its generator-like tail glowed orange and red, and we shot through the clouds towards home.

As we flew, my Xtransceiver went off again.   _Incoming call from: Cheren._ I answered it.

My rival-friend said, "Touko! You answered!"

I nearly glared at the hologram.  "Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"I called last night, and you didn't answer."

I frowned.  "When was this?"

He thought about it for a second.  "Almost eleven, why?"

I counted the hours.  "I was asleep, o smart one. I crashed around ten."  I quickly added, "So I heard you popped the question."

My ebony-haired friend's face turned red, which was a first.  "Bianca called you then?"

"Yeah, this morning.  Congratulations, by the way.  I'm surprised you plucked up the courage to ask."

His turn to glare.  "You knew I was asking it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, remember?  You asked me what kind of jewelry, as in what metal, Bianca liked.  That was when my suspicions arose."

"Oh yeah..."  He squinted.  "Where are you?"

"Flying."

"Ah.  Where to?"

"Somewhere.  I needed a break from the chaos that's Castelia."

"So it's either an I-don't-know-where-I'm-going, or an I'm-going-somewhere-and-not-telling-where situation."

"It would be the latter."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later.  Bye."

"Bye, Cheren!"  I severed the link.  Below Reshiram and I, the water turned to sparsely forested land.

Within the next half hour, we arrived at Nuvema.  With a flap, Reshi landed on Route 1.  A bunch of young trainers screamed and hid among the trees.  I smirked as I slid off Reshiram and returned it to its Pokéball.  "Thanks, Reshi, go ahead and take a nap," I whispered.  With a huge grin, I ran into Nuvema, which was quiet as always.  Suddenly being childish, I skipped to my house, in the center of town.  I rummaged through my bag to find my key, located it, and unlocked the front door.  Flinging it open, I yelled, "Mom!  I'm hoooome~!"

No response.

I cautiously walked further into the small house.  "Mom?"

Silence.  Then, from upstairs, the cry of a Pokémon and a female shriek.  Mom.

I dashed up the stairs, yelling, "Mom!  Mom!  Where are you?"  She was in her room, cradling her fainted Watchog.  She was also glaring at a Plasma grunt, who was grinning next to his Krookodile.  With a yell, I released my Samurott, Misu.  "Misu! Hydro Pump!" I cried.  My starter gave a roar and started firing off rounds of water at the crocodile Pokémon.  With a grunt, the Krookodile fell over, energy spent.  I returned Misu with a smile, then approached the now-trembling grunt.

"What do you want."  My words were a cold, hard line.

"To seek revenge.  My life with Team Plasma was the only life I had, I felt alive!  And you ruined it all..." the grunt sighed.

My Xtransceiver began buzzing.  I picked it up without bothering to see who it was.

"Ah, Touko."  Looker.

"I'd get over here, found a grunt at my house."  I mumbled.

His face lit up.  "Yes!  One down, who knows how many to go!  I'll be right there."

I shut off the phone-watch, and walked over to my mom.  She was still holding her Watchog, stroking the small Pokémon fondly.  I knelt beside her, and fished a Revival Herb out of my bag.  My mom looked at me questioningly, and I said quietly, "Can you open its mouth?"

She nodded, and I wedged the small herb inside the Watchog's mouth.  My mom made it chew, and the barely aware Pokémon swallowed.  With a leap, the Watchog started chattering away, to my mother's delight.

Downstairs, the front door burst open, and I called down, "Looker, we're up here."

His voice drifted back: "Coming!" Looker's footsteps echoed up the stairs, and the agent appeared, cuffs in hand. He darted over to the grunt, and locked his wrists behind his back. "Thanks, Touko. Keep up the good work!" Looker saluted and left as quickly as he had come with the grunt in tow.

I shook my head as my mom started laughing. I rose, helped my mom up, and we both went downstairs. She began to make a pot of chamomile tea, my favorite. When it was finished, we both sat at the dining room table, chatting like old women about Bianca and Cheren's wedding.

A couple hours later, I took my leave, said goodbye to my mother, and went for a walk with my Pokémon on Route 1. A couple shy young trainers approached me to meet Reshiram, and I happily let them stroke the legendary's neck and back.

Soon enough, I was sick of all the weak Pokémon around, and I returned all my Pokémon but Reshi. I hopped on it and whispered, "Nimbasa City, let's fly."

Reshiram stood to its full height, roared, and took off into the sky.

After a nap on Reshi's back (two hours later), we landed in Nimbasa City. I grinned as I walked into the city. Neon lights, blasting music, this was more suited to me than Castelia was. I looked up into the sky, and saw the Ferris wheel, spinning slowly. I walked to the Pokémon Center.

Inside the familiar building, I handed my Pokéballs to Nurse Joy, and she quickly nursed the Pokémon back to health. I then thanked her, walked back outside, and strolled to the theme park. Instead of pleasuring myself on any of the rides, I simply walked around and watched others be happy, smiling when I saw a child laughing or an adult breaking their mask of seriousness.

Somehow, I ended up in front of the Ferris wheel. Unbidden, memories leaped to the front of my mind.

* * *

_I ran into the amusement park, eyes scanning all the faces for the outlandish uniforms of Team Plasma. My eyes locked on the lone green-haired figure off to the side. N turned and saw me, and an innocent smile flashed across his face, only to be replaced by his neutral straight face. He walked to me, and asked, "You're looking for Team Plasma, right? Come with me."_

_I followed him, and he stopped in front of the Ferris wheel unexpectedly. I nearly bumped into him, but caught myself before I could. Inches away from him, I could take in his scent. Pine needles...rain...lilac? Regardless, it held me in a trance. I quickly stepped back, ensuring my face was not flushed._

_N looked around, confused, then faced me and said, "They're not here." He looked up at the Ferris wheel. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them." He hesitated, and when he continued, he looked a bit like a small child. "I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion...the mechanics...They're like collections of elegant formulas." He stopped, and stepped forward slowly, taking my hand. I felt my face start to flush, and N led me into the carriage of the Ferris wheel._

_As we went up, I said, "I like Ferris wheels, too. I've never been in one, though..." I trailed off_ _as I stared out the window at the setting sun and the horizon. Had I really traveled this far from home? I took a deep breath in, and found that his scent had suffused the entire cabin. I looked to N, and found him watching me intently. Without warning, he lithely moved to my side of the carriage, holding me close to him, as if he were cold._

_The blush started creeping in, and he gazed warmly into my eyes. My eyes asked the unspoken question: Why? Slowly, almost asking permission, N moved his face closer to mine. Our faces were only about an inch apart, and I could feel his breath on my cheek. I decided to close the distance, and pressed my lips to his. My eyes instinctively closed, and he pulled away uncertainly._

_The carriage stopped, and we were at the top of the circle. N swore under his breath, released me, and crossed to the other side of the cabin. "Dammit, Touko, I can't let myself do this."_

_Quietly, I asked, "Why? What is there keeping us apart?"_

_He faced me, melancholy residing on his face. "Because I am the king of Team Plasma." He turned away, and I let the words sink in. King...of Team Plasma. Wait. No, that can't be. It can't! He's just a person who has strange ideals, that's all!_

_His voice jolted me from my frenzied thoughts. "Ghetsis and I shared the same ideals, so he asked me to work with him to save the Pokémon. I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world..."_

_By the time he finished, we were out of the Ferris wheel. The two Plasma grunts from before ran up behind him. One cried, "My lord N!" The other said, "You're safe, sire!"_

_N, without facing them, replied, "There's no problem. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat." He then looked to me. "Now then, Touko, do you follow my logic?"_

_My eyes were still wide, and I stepped backwards, nodding my head._

_His face softened slightly. "If true, your words please me. Ah. Then...the future I envision...Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!" With an arm flourish, a Sandile appeared between us._

_Thoughtlessly, wordlessly, I released Misu. My dearest Dewott. Misu crouched, ready to battle. My lips barely moved as I said, "Misu...Razor Shell." The blue Pokémon drew both shells attached to his legs and threw them expertly. Both hit their marks, and the Sandile groaned and collapsed from the sudden lack of energy._

_N pursed his lips—his soft, sweet lips—and returned the Sandile, then released a Scraggy. He said loudly, "Your Pokémon look happy. Do they revel in this war of sorts?"_

_I gritted my teeth together angrily. My shock had faded, and a burning hatred had ignited instead. "Misu, use Water Pulse!" I cried._

_Misu sent a throbbing beam of water at the unmoving Scraggy, and it fell without a sound._

_N returned the Scraggy, then tossed another Pokéball. This time, a Sigilyph emerged, floating about two feet off the ground._

_I withdrew Misu, who whined in protest, and released my Herdier, Hunter. Hunter dodged the incoming Psybeam and leaped to bite the Sigilyph's wing. N's Pokémon lost altitude, then collapsed._

_N gnashed his teeth together, returned the Sigilyph, and released his final Pokémon. A Darumaka landed on the ground._

_I swore under my breath and returned Herdier, then re-released Misu. He twitched his whiskers and threw his shells without my prompt, meaning he and I were perfectly in tune. The Darumaka gave a warbled cry, then fell over in a ball._

_N brought the Pokéball back to his pocket, and pointed a finger at me. "The result was the same...but you...who are you?"_

_I shrugged, my face impassive as I allowed Misu to dart behind me._

_N lowered his finger and took a step closer to me. "You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future..." He stepped even closer. "I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon! Just try and stop me!"_

_Before he could continue, I yelled back, "Yeah? I will!" Ignoring his reaction, I stalked forward and crashed my lips upon his, and my anger melted away like an overheated candle. His anger seemed to slow as well, for he brought me closer, and I entangled my hand in his messy hair._

_Too soon, it seemed, he broke away and turned around. He muttered something, then said low and fast: "If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League. Try and stop me there, if you dare. If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."_

_Without another word, he turned and ran away._

_I uttered a soundless cry as I fell to the ground. Tears ran down my face, and I knew, right then, that I was in love with the one I would ultimately have to defeat someday._

* * *

I had managed to get to a bench before my body stopped reacting, numb from the sheer sadness of the memory.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

The voice to my left startled me, and I reacted without thought. "Yeah, it is..."

With a jolt, the voice pattern locked into my brain. _That's..._

I turned my head slowly towards the source and froze when I saw him.

He faced me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Long time no see, Touko," N said.


	3. Magnets

**Things Left Unsaid**

_Chapter 3_

I stared incredulously at N.

He smiled apologetically back at me. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

I continued to stare.

He then appeared worried. "Are you alright, Touko? You don't seem well."

I shook my head, then started staring at the ground. _N. Where have you been? What have you been doing?_ I stopped my thoughts and sighed deeply. I then leaned back against the bench, and gazed into the cloudless sky. I sensed N move closer to me, and rolled my head to the left, studying his face.

He essentially hadn't changed. N's face was slightly thinner, even though it was thin before. His shaggy green hair was about the same length as it was before, maybe a little longer. His soft green eyes gazed back into my blue, and I noticed a certain maturity that had developed. Probably from reality over what his stupid father had taught him.

I sat up normally, then asked, "Where have you been?"

"Other regions. Takes forever to get there, but they're relatively close to each other." His answer was quick to come.

I couldn't take it anymore. All the feelings I had for this man – love, anger, affection, hatred – were bubbling to the surface of my mind, and I couldn't hold it in. I started crying. Tiny saltwater tears rolled down my face, landing in my lap. I bit my lower lip, trying to keep myself from losing all control. I could do it.

Until N wrapped his arms around me. Over my hiccuped cough and my sniffling, I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry, Touko. I had to wait for it all to be over. For everyone else to be gone until only you remained."

I shoved him away, though it killed me to do it. I calmed myself down somewhat, and said quickly, "You may have done it for a good reason but I was torn to pieces. I couldn't sleep for months because when I did, I'd dream of you. Even now, it happens every once in a while. You killed me inside, and you're going to do it again just by being here!" My sobs returned, and I pushed myself off the bench, running away. I didn't know where I was going, just I had to get away from there. I didn't care where I was going.

Surprisingly, my instinct took me to the Gear Station, where I quickly boarded the metro to Anville City. It left seconds later, but not before a certain green-haired trainer boarded. I quickly pinned my hair under my cap, which I swapped with my other one, black with a white dragon on the side. I slipped on a pair of jeans over my shorts, and pulled on a windbreaker over my tank top. I had learned to pull off the appearance of a guy quite well.

N walked down the aisle of the car, and I shoved my purse into a backpack, which I put on the floor next to my feet. Luckily, he walked right past me, and passed into the next car. I let out a sigh. _He missed me._ I made sure to clear my face of any tear tracks, and turned around to look out the window. The subway had emerged from the tunnel, and was speeding in between various crop fields; most of them grew Pokémon berries. I had heard of machines in other regions that made treats for Pokémon to eat, and I thought that would be something to learn more about.

Within half an hour (and a couple more close calls with N), the train pulled into Anville City. It was the weekend, so there were a lot of people there to watch the various trains go in and out of the tunnels to other regions. "I wish I could board them..." I mused aloud. Unfortunately, my mom had a strict no-international policy, and I didn't really want to make her upset. Or more lonely than she already was. I sighed. Life was so complicated today, so simple yesterday.

My Xtransceiver, which I had slipped into my pocket, buzzed. I pulled it out, looking at the call. _Incoming call from: N._ I turned the watch-phone off, and put it back into my pocket. Strapped to my belt, one of my Pokéballs began to wobble back and forth. I looked down at it, and pulled it off. With the sticker attached to it, I recognized it as the Pokéball for my Vanillite, a Pokémon I had only caught recently. I tossed the capsule into the air, and the ice-type Pokémon emerged. My face broke into a grin, and I patted the Vanillite on the head. "How are you today, Wynne?"

Wynne blew out a puff of cold air, and I chuckled. It chittered like a small bird, and although I couldn't understand its speech, I believed it was reveling in the crisp northern air. _N would know,_ I thought bitterly. Without stopping its speech, the Vanillite let off a near-white beam into the clouds, expressing its joy.

I sucked in a deep breath, then started coughing when I inhaled the scent (taste?) of smoke. My eyes flicked over to the train below the bridge, and a bright flare of flame leaped into the air. I squinted, and noticed three figures commanding Pokémon from a side of the train, one with their back to the train, two opposite the first. The two were both redheads, wearing white t-shirts and jeans, while the one on the left was green-haired...

I recognized N, and figured out that the redheads were Plasma grunts without uniforms on. I saw N battling with his Vanilluxe, and frowned. _Ice-types are weak to fire..._ I thought with dread. I dashed off to the edge of the precipice that led to the same level as the tracks, and released my Hydreigon. "Bryndis, take me down, ok?" I asked.

The dragon Pokémon bobbed her head, and carried me down to the ground, setting me gently on the grass. I returned her to her Pokéball, then released Misu, now a Samurott, as I ran towards the fight.

The grunts were fighting with a Krookodile and a Lampent, and I grinned. Misu could take them both out. As he dashed in front of me, and then skidded to a stop in front of N, I yelled hoarsely, "Surf!"

A wall of water crashed towards the opposing Pokémon, and I cheered mentally. When the water washed away, the grunts—and their Pokémon—were sprawled on the ground, soaking wet. I pulled my Xtransceiver back out of my pocket, called Looker, and tapped my foot impatiently while I waited for him to answer.

Misu, curious, walked over to N and nudged his brow. N smiled and patted Misu on the head, and my Pokémon then walked over to N's Vanilluxe and helped it back to its Trainer.

Looker's voice caught me by surprise. "Hey, did you find something?"

I nodded, then rasped, "Anville Town. Two of them."

Looker gave me a thumbs up and a grin. "I'll be there soon. Thanks."

I replied, "No prob," then hung up. I walked over to Misu, grinning widely. As I stroked his fur, I said, "That's a good boy." From my purse inside my backpack, I fished out a Sitrus Berry to feed him. A tap on my shoulder made me turn.

N's eyes were searching my face, probably for recognition, but he shook his head and stuck his hand out in front of him. "N Harmonia," he said.

I took it firmly, and replied, "Okui Ton." That was the name I always went by when 'playing' as a guy.

N bobbed his head, and I returned my Samurott to his Pokéball. The other Trainer asked, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Nimbasa originally." My voice nearly cracked. If it had, N would've...

"Touko, you know you can't fool me."

I swore and took my cap off, letting my brown locks cascade down. "How did you know?" I asked.

N lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Your Samurott. He told me."

"Ah." I paused, then continued, "Why did you come back?"

N stepped forward and caressed my face with his long fingers. "Because I'm in love with you. There's no way we could stay apart...we're like magnets. Inseparable."


	4. Chapter 4

**Things Left Unsaid**

_Chapter 4_

As N spoke, a Butterfree began to flap its wings in my stomach. A lot. I didn't know how to respond, so I just stared, incredulously, into N's green eyes, as I felt my face burn. Eventually, a question bubbled to my lips, and I asked quietly, "Why...didn't you stay...if you felt this way?"

N broke his gaze into my eyes, looking down at his feet. His fingers slipped away from my face, and he muttered, "Because I was too childish to bring myself to realize that fact. I knew you were... _different,_ but I never thought that I would fall head over heels for you, Touko."

His words brought an old fact to the front of my mind. I was in love with N, too. I thought about it, long and hard, to see if it was still true. It was. What was that saying...? Something about absence...

I quit my thinking and returned to myself, looking back up at N. "Hey." I said softly.

He looked down at me, melancholy curiosity in his eyes, coupled with a little bit of that childish innocence that I knew so well.

A tiny smile graced my face, and I whispered, "I love you, too." I wrapped my arms around him as I spoke, then pressed my face into his chest, not wanting to say anything else.

Uncertainly, I felt his arms around my back, then that saying popped into my head. _"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."_ And it held true with my love for N. I'd never stopped loving him, no matter what I had convinced myself of when he had left.

N released me suddenly, then asked, "Do you know why there are former Plasma grunts running around?"

I cursed under my breath and replied, "Yes. They escaped from jail. Or rehab. Or something. And guess who gets to clean up and find them all?"

He looked at me and asked, "Who?"

I took my finger and put it on my forehead.

"Ohhhhh." He thought about it for a moment, then said, "I suppose that's reasonable, seeing as you _are_ the Champion of Unova."

"Uh-huh." I returned Misu to his Pokéball, then released Bryndis again. She looked around curiously, then found N. He seemed afraid of the Pokémon, and then I remembered why: his father had owned a Hydreigon as well. I returned her quickly after realizing this, then tossed the Pokéball containing Reshi between my hands.

N noticed, and looked inquisitively at me.

I smirked. "Zekrom will probably want to talk to Reshiram, no?"

The other Trainer bobbed his head.

"Then you have to help me find the grunts. And...some of...um, I think the Team in Sinnoh is also rebuilding...?"

He looked at me, and replied, "Ah. Team Galactic, am I correct?"

I nodded.

A smile lit up N's face. "I know a couple Trainers who will be able to help us."

* * *

Later, after a few hours riding on the Subway and walking through the desert, we were both back in my apartment in Castelia.

I stood in my kitchenette, feeling kind of awkward as N sat in my living room and looked at my things. I could feel my face was slightly flushed; at this point, I didn't care. Stuttering, my voice startled me: "Would you like something to eat?"

N turned from the picture of my parents and me that was sitting on the coffee table and looked at me with innocent apple-green eyes. "No, thank you." He looked back at the picture and sat down on the sofa.

 _So polite..._ I thought absentmindedly. I shook my head. _Focus, Touko, focus!_

N rose from the sofa, and walked into my bedroom.

My eyes widened and I hoped to Arceus that he didn't rummage in my drawers. I stood by the doorway to the room, and he stayed away from the dresser – thank Arceus – and sat down on my bed. He admired the Ferris wheel replica on my windowsill, a smug smile on his lips, then he looked at my nightstand.

Sitting on the small piece of wood was a picture of Bianca, Cheren and I; it was taken when we had first gotten our starters. I was laughing at Misu – then an Oshawott – who was bickering with Bianca's Tepig from my shoulder. Bianca was holding her Tepig and looking expectantly at Cheren, who looked like he always did in pictures: completely emotionless. His Snivy was sitting on his shoulder with a matching expression.

N picked up the picture and looked at it, then sighed. I guessed I could understand why. N hadn't had any friends that were human; just Pokémon. He only viewed Pokémon that were hurt; he'd told me this. After the young king of Plasma nursed a Darumaka back to health, it became his friend and evolved for him. It was his second companion, following his Zorua, now a Zoroark.

My hand, down by my side, clenched into a fist. My nails dug into my skin mercilessly as I thought of the horrible things Ghetsis had done to the king – his _son –_ just so he could achieve his own personal goals. My eyes closed, my eyebrows turned down. I pictured the filthy monster, who called himself a Sage. I'd gotten him locked up too, after I defeated him. It was one hell of a battle, and my Pokémon were exhausted, but we pulled through.

My eyes reopened, and I found N at my side, holding my clenched hand in his. I slowly let my fingers relax, and found blood all over my hand where my nails had pierced the skin. I wasn't concerned, but N was. He pulled me to the kitchen sink, and washed my hand under warm water with soap. He quickly found a cloth bandage under the bathroom sink (I like old-fashioned bandages) and bound my hand quite well. He then led me back to the bedroom, and sat on my bed, gesturing for me to sit next to him.

I did, curious as to what he was planning.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. His lips tickled my ear as he whispered, "How long...have you loved me?"

My eyes closed, and I whispered back, "I don't know how long, but I knew since that day...at the Ferris wheel..."

His free hand caressed my face like it had in Anville Town, and his voice came again. "Did you love me...even when I left?"

My head dipped down ever so slightly, then returned to its original position. I felt his breath on my neck, and gently, very gently, I felt his lips press against my sensitive skin. Once...twice, three times... My breath instinctively sped slightly, and I began breathing through my mouth as he continued. Right below my jaw, he nipped slightly at my skin with his teeth, and my breath hitched in my throat. A low chuckle rumbled from his throat, and he kissed my cheek. His hand fell from my face to my lower back, supporting me as I fell weak to his display of affection. His lips moved from my cheek to my lips, and I kissed him, like I hadn't anyone before. He seemed surprised by my actions, but responded in kind by pushing me flat on my bed and kissing me back. His hand, once around my shoulders, was now rubbing up and down my front, and his other was still resting on my back.

He pulled away, and my eyes finally opened back up. N was looking at me, a confused look on his face. "Touko..." he started.

"Yes...?" I was confused, too.

"Why are you crying...?"

My hand pulled away from his chest and felt my face. Wet. I sat up and stared down at my hands, confused. N sat up beside me, and dried my face with his sleeve. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I could feel his heartbeat under his thin shirt. "Shh...it's okay. I'm here, there's no need to cry anymore...shh...I'm not ever leaving you again. Sh..."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Things Left Unsaid**

_Chapter 5_

I ended up letting N stay the night in the guest room in my apartment, after we went shopping to get him some new clothes. I forgot, he's a king. Which means he's rich. I debated calling Cheren or Bianca after getting back to the apartment, but decided against it. I didn't want Cheren to know because he'd get upset, and Bianca was kind of clueless when it came to the Team Plasma story. I went to bed late, pacing in my room while thinking. N had gone to bed hours before, because he still needed to adjust a bit from flying so much recently.

I'd lasted five hours later, going to bed around two. Thoughts of figuring out where Plasma was ravaged my mind until I finally succumbed to exhaustion. I slept until eleven because I shattered my timepiece the day before.

I woke to the smell of bacon. I sat up, looked around, and realized I wasn't living by myself, was I? I got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of gray yoga pants and a kind of nice shirt. I really liked the top, it was a black shortsleeve with a half-turtleneck. Along the bottom was a pattern of a rose vine in white outlining. I left my hair down after brushing it so it looked presentable at the least.

I trudged into the kitchen to find N making breakfast and humming to himself. He was wearing a pair of flannel pants and a grey t-shirt. His hair was not pulled back into a ponytail, so it fell over his shoulders and back in a tangled mess. I quietly sat down at the breakfast bar in the counter, and he didn't notice me until he started looking for a paper towel. He looked at me for a second, then went back to looking for a paper towel. He located the roll, pulled a couple off, and set them on a plate. After transferring the bacon to the plate to cool, he washed the frying pan and put it back where he found it. He poured himself a cup of coffee, then looked at me. "Would you like some coffee?"

I nodded. "Yes, please. Black is fine."

He poured another cup, then joined me at the breakfast bar with both mugs of coffee and the plate of bacon. He took a long draught from the coffee mug, then offered a piece of bacon to me.

I waved it off. "No need. Coffee _is_ my breakfast most mornings."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's not healthy."

I nearly choked on the coffee I was drinking. I placed the mug down. "I don't give a damn about healthy."

"Well, that'll need to change...but you'll probably get past my barriers, won't you?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"That depends on what your barriers are," I replied in a similar tone.

"Hm..." N stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist from behind. "Why don't we find out what they are, then?"

"Why don't we?" I agreed.

N pulled me off the stool and carried me around to the counter, where he placed me. With me sitting on the counter and him standing, I was almost his height, just a little shorter. His eyes darkened and he pushed himself towards me, lips crashing on mine without regret. I kissed him back with equal force, entwining my fingers in his shaggy hair. My legs parted to let him come closer to the counter, allowing him to bend down and nip at my neck. My breathing became an irregular pattern, and I reveled in the feeling of his hands running up and down my back. His lips returned to my face, and he pulled me closer to him; I was almost off the counter at this point.

My stomach growled, and N smiled against my lips. "Looks like someone _is_ hungry, after all."

I slid out from his arms, blushing and pouting like a small child. I trudged back over to the counter and tore a piece of bacon to shreds with my teeth.

N chuckled and sat down beside me. "Fact one: Touko does get hungry."

I glared at him from the corner of my eye, and muttered, "Watch it..."

"Fact two: Touko doesn't like facts about herself being listed off," he continued.

I couldn't help but smile a little bit at that.

"Fact three..." N bent in and whispered in my ear. "Touko's in love with yours truly."

I blushed. I swallowed down the rest of the bacon in my mouth, and said, "Fact four: Touko slept for seven hours last night. Fact five: Touko isn't hungry anymore." I stood up and walked back into my bedroom to find my Xtransciever. It was in my nightstand drawer, and I had to dig to find it. I pulled the watch-like device out triumphantly, and slid it onto my wrist without loosening the buckle. I sat down at my desk and checked my email, quickly, then closed out the window. My eyes were drawn to the picture next to the monitor.

It was a portrait of me when I was fifteen. I still hadn't quite gotten over N yet, and you could see it on my face. Lines of worry had begun to be etched into my forehead, and even though I was smiling, my eyes were drooping and filled with melancholy. I closed my eyes and remembered what had occurred before the taking of the picture.

 _"Mom! You know I_ hate _getting my picture taken."_

_"Come on, dear, for me."_

_"I said, NO!" I stormed off into the bathroom and locked the door. I braced myself against the wall and slid to the floor. I waited for the tears to come, but they never did. I found myself trembling as my thoughts returned to the mysterious teenager I had known a year previous. I had torn myself to pieces after he'd left. I always wore the necklace he gave me, no matter where I went. I clutched the charm in my hand,brought it to my lips, and whispered, "N...where are you? Do you remember me? Do you miss me as much as I miss you? I want you to come back..."_

I started trembling again as I thought of the words I'd whispered that day. When I closed my eyes and looked down towards my lap, I was startled when I felt N's arms wrap around me and his face press into my shoulder. I lifted my head, and felt N look up and observe the picture on the desk. One of his arms moved and reached for the frame, bringing it closer to his eyes. "You look so sad," he murmured.

I laughed sadly. "Yeah, I do."

He stood up, releasing me to scrutinize the picture. "Is that..." He looked surprised, and stared at the picture for a few minutes.

During that time, I stood up and walked to my dresser. On top of it was a metal jewelry box with an etched Oshawott on the lid. I blew the dust off the box and opened it. The hinges creaked as the contents were revealed to light for the first time in three or four years. Sitting in the middle, nesting among the various bracelets and necklaces, the charm N had given me lay innocently in the box. I pulled it out by the fine chain that held it. I walked back over to N after slipping the chain around my neck and concealing it under my shirt.

He was still staring at the picture. I pulled the frame out of his hands and set it back on the desk. N looked at me, eyes wide, and said, "That chain...in the picture...what was it?"

I waved a hand. "Oh, just some necklace an old friend gave me." My body seemed to move itself, and I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. I stood still, waiting for his reaction.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me, too, and pressed his face to the top of my head. I could hear his heartbeat, loud and strong. I started trembling again, scared that somehow, N would disappear, and I would be alone again.

As if N felt the same thing, he held me tighter, and I could feel his lips moving on top of my head. I didn't care what he was saying; I just wanted to be with him.

* * *

That afternoon, N wanted to run an errand, so he left, saying, "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't get yourself into trouble, ok?" He'd changed into the clothes I was accustomed to seeing him in.

I'd agreed, and he'd gone wherever he was going. I also had to run an errand, to one of the skyscrapers in Castelia. I had a job interview. My Pokémon battle winnings weren't going to last forever, so I had arranged a job interview at the International Language Facility, near the Pokémon Gym that Burgh led.

I arrived at the facility within twenty minutes after putting my normal outfit on back at my apartment, having a good sense of direction and a knowledge of the Castelia layout. I walked into the building with my head held high.

As I entered the skyscraper, I was greeted with "Bonjour!"(Hoenn's language), "Ciao!" (Sinnoh's language), "Hola!" (Johto and Kanto's language), and, thankfully, "Hello!" I approached the clerk at the front desk. She held up an irritated finger as she bickered with someone over the phone in what seemed to be Hoennian. When she was finished, she slammed the phone on the reciever and smiled sweetly at me. "Hello. How may I help you today?" she asked.

I smiled uncertainly. "I have a job interview starting at 2:30," I replied.

"Ah, yes. Miss...White, am I correct?" She read my name off the schedule beside her.

"Yes, that's me." I was still confident.

"Right this way. My Pidove will guide you." She tossed a Pokéball into the air, and the small dove Pokémon emerged in the air above me. It _coo_ ed softly and began flying away. I thanked the clerk, and followed the Pidove.

The Pokémon was ill-tempered, and bit my finger when I pressed the button for the elevator. I sucked on my finger, glaring at the Pidove while it preened itself on a bar. The elevator arrived, and I entered it, head still held high. I pressed the only available floor button: 51.

The metal box lurched and shuddered, then began carrying me to the interview.

The elevator seemed to take forever to get up to the fifty-first floor. The Pidove continued preening itself, and I ignored it, having nary a love for the bird.

The elevator shuddered to a stop,and the doors opened for me to exit. The clerk's Pidove flapped its wings and flew over my head, guiding me to the President of the ILF's office. When I reached the cavernous doors, the stubborn Pokémon flew back towards the elevators. I smoothed down my hair, brushed off my shoulders, adjusted my bag, and pushed the doors open.

Bright light streamed in the commodious room through floor-to-ceiling windows on the wall opposite me. A lone desk rested in the room, with a chair behind it and another before it. I could see the silhouette of the person sitting in the chair, clearly a male. He had short, cropped hair, and was facing the window. I knocked a couple times on the open door. He turned around, and with a start, I recognized...

….Ghetsis.


	6. Threatened

**Things Left Unsaid**

_Chapter 6_

I swore, bad enough to curdle Miltanks' milk. Ghetsis grinned at me from the chair. He waved a hand. "Come here, miss, I cannot see you clearly." His voice, smooth as silk, was concealing laughter.

I walked forward, tensed for any kind of attack. None came. I grudgingly sat in the seat opposite the Sage.

Ghetsis's grin widened. "Now, I do hope that you, Touko White, have enough trust in me to realize that I cannot attack you here, where there are innocent people present in the building. I cannot promise that my sweet Hydreigon will do the same, however." As he spoke, the Pokéball containing said Hydreigon was tossed into the air, and the dragon Pokémon hovered behind me, breathing on my neck.

The former Sage rose, and brushed off the front of his suit. His green hair- _exactly_ the same shade as N's—had been cut short and combed back with gel, revealing his entire forehead. Instead of the odd eyepiece he wore while leading Plasma, a simple bandage over his right eye concealed it. A formal business suit replaced the odd robes from years ago. His grin, however, hadn't changed.

Ghetsis paced from side to side, looking down at the floor. "Ah, Touko, Touko...it's such a pity that you've gotten involved in my affairs once more. Then again, isn't that _your_ fault? You did in fact agree to help the Interpol find the missing Team Plasma." He looked at his nails like they were pieces of dirt. "Like I said, such a shame. Now, I need to force you to either submit to me or swear to secrecy about this talk...which will it be?"

The Hydreigon behind me put its top limbs, both with mouths on the end, over my shoulders. The blind mouths snapped at my face, and I stuttered, "I swear to Arceus that I won't tell a soul we talked here and now about this."

Ghetsis relaxed, and faced me. "Thank you _so_ much, my dear. Now, since I know that you won't tell anyone, I can give you a job if you'd like it."

I shook my head after the Hydreigon pulled back its blind mouths. "No, thanks, I don't need a job at the moment." _I can last for a while longer on my winnings, and I can win more battles if I need to,_ I thought.

The former Sage bobbed his head, visible eye closed. "Very well. You may leave now."

I rose, thanked him for offering me a job once more, than turned and walked out the room. He called behind me, "Oh, and close the doors, please." I obliged, more than happy to shut away the face that haunted me too much already. As soon as the doors were closed, I bolted for the elevators.

* * *

I made it home in ten minutes, flat-out sprinting through the streets of Castelia. I slammed the front door shut behind me, breathing hard and half-frantic. I threw my purse on the counter and sped into my room. Pacing, I started talking to myself to get my thoughts in order. "How? How did he know I was going? How did he know I agreed to help Looker? What about N? What'll happen if he finds out? How am I going to get out of this _mess?_ "

I sank to the floor in tears. My life had started falling apart around me. "I didn't get a job that I had been almost guaranteed, my boyfriend's father is out to kill me _again_ , my boyfriend doesn't know about it, and I have to help the International Police catch a bunch of weak Trainers who don't know a single Arceus-damned thing about battling!" My sobs echoed around me. I curled up in a ball, nearly screaming in frustration. Sooner or later, I ended up laying on the floor, tracing abstract patterns in the carpet before falling asleep.

* * *

I didn't remember waking up from a dream, I just...woke up. I was still laying on the floor, but a blanket had been draped over me, and I heard the television running in the living room. I stood up, still half-asleep, and examined myself in the mirror that served as my closet door.

I looked like crap. The skin around my eyes was pink and slightly swollen, and nose was red. Tear tracks were evident on my face, and my hair was a complete mess, which was probably from tossing in my sleep. My clothes, as nice as they had looked, were now wrinkled and creased. I pulled the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around myself for two reasons: a) I was cold, and b) I didn't want N to ask about why I'd changed clothes.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail before walking slowly out into the living room. N was sitting on the couch, back to me, watching tv. I snuck up behind him, leaned down, and kissed his cheek. He looked at me with a concerned look. "Why were you sleeping on the floor with your face all red and wet?"

I stood up straight and walked around the couch, then sat next to him. "I had a fit, that's all."

N looked at me. "Well, what did you do today?"

"Not much." I bit my lip, debating whether or not to tell N about his father. _I probably shouldn't, he'd probably get upset._

"Touko? Toukooo? Are you ok?" N's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head and put on a smile to appease him. "I'm fine!" I insisted. "No need to worry about me..."

"Touko." His usually playful voice was dead serious. His green eyes were hard, but showed compassion far in their depths. "I will _always_ worry about you. No matter what happens."

My smile faded as I took in the gravity of what he had said. _N just told me...that he'll always be worried for me...even if I leave or if Ghetsis gets in the way of us._ I smiled sadly. "Stay here with me..." I whispered. "I just want to be with you forever..."

"Whatever you want, dear," he whispered back. "I will always be here for you."

I reached up with a trembling hand, and placed it on his face. He cupped my hand in his, then leaned forward—actually _asking_ with his eyes—and brushed his lips against mine. They were soft, so soft, and his emotion tender and caring...

My eyes closed, and I shivered. From the cold or the enormous amount of affection shown in that one gesture, I don't know. Regardless, N hugged me, pressing his face into my shoulder. I placed my hands on his back, and felt him shuddering slightly. Was he...crying? I could hear him muttering to himself, but I let him just get it out.

After a few minutes like that, he pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I've just...I've just been so happy, being back with you, and like this...I couldn't hold it in anymore. I'm sorry..." he said between hiccups.

I shook my head. "Don't be. It's ok." I hesitated, then added, "I've been much happier with you than before, when you...were gone."

"You mean when I left," he said harshly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

N cursed quietly, and said, "You know, I hated myself for leaving like that. And being gone so long...it really had a toll on me. That's why when I got back, the first thing I wanted to do was find you. It was just my luck that you were there at the Ferris wheel. You seemed...distraught, though."

I nodded again. "I was thinking of you," I said quietly. "That time when we went in the Ferris wheel together, and you told me...you told me that you were the king of Team Plasma."

He seemed to avoid my gaze. "Our first kiss," he whispered.

"Yeah..."

I had yearned, _longed_ for N to kiss me again after the Ferris wheel. He hadn't, not until he came back from who-knows-where after seven years of being gone. But the time that he hadn't had only made that one kiss so much better. I had never imagined that one chance encounter in Accumula Town could bring us to both the Pokémon League, where we battled to determine the fate of the world, and to ourselves, where we discovered feelings inside us that we never would have guessed existed.

I looked up at N, who looked down at me. The feelings spreading throughout my soul with every beat of my heart seemed to amplify, and I smiled. A real smile. N smiled back, and kissed my forehead.

The ringer near my door beeped, meaning there was someone here at the apartment building to see me. I got up off the couch, still grinning, and pressed the button to talk. "Come on up," I said. I waited by the door for a couple minutes, watching N make faces at me for waiting at the door. Three crisp knocks on the door startled me, and I unlocked then opened the door.

It was Cheren and Bianca.


	7. Visitors

**Things Left Unsaid**

_Chapter 7_

Bianca squealed. "Toukoooooooo!~" She leapt forwards and hugged me, nearly cutting off my flow of oxygen and knocking off my hat simultaneously. "Bianca!" I greeted her when she released me.

Cheren was stoic, as always, and refused to give me a hug. I hugged him anyways.

"Both of you, come in, come in!" I had totally forgotten that N was sitting in the living room.

They took their shoes off and set them by the door, and walked in. Bianca was being...well, Bianca. "Oh, Touko! It looks so nice! I love what you've done with it!" She spotted N, who had turned on the tv in his defense. She nudged me. "Hey, Touko, who's that?~"

Cheren had also seen him. "Don't tell me that's..." His expression quickly turned from one of question to one of anger. "That's him, isn't it. The leader of that Arceus-damned Team Plasma." Cheren's voice was low and hard.

I grimaced and tried to keep Cheren from stalking over and murdering N. I literally had to restrain him by pinning him to the floor, like I did when we were little. I looked up at Bianca. "I think you'd better sit on him to keep him from moving."

Both Bianca and Cheren started blushing. Bianca giggled, then did as I asked. I got off Cheren, brushed myself off, and went over to N. I tugged at his wrist. "Come on, come say hi."

He kept staring at the tv. "I'm not exactly sure I'll receive a warm welcome."

I tugged harder. "Just say hi. And don't say your name is N. That'll help."

He looked up at me. "Fine, I'll say hello."

I smiled. I took N's hand and led him over to Cheren, who was still struggling to get out from under Bianca, who just kept giggling. "Biancaaaaa," he said, exasperated. "Get off of me!" She shook her head, which made her long blonde hair fly about.

"Please?" Cheren asked.

Bianca giggled and got up, offering her hand for him to take. "You only had to say 'please,' Cher-Cher!"

I winced. Cher-Cher? Ouch.

Cheren took Bianca's hand, got up, and said, "I thought I told you not to call me that, Bianca."

"Well, soooorrrryyyy, I like it." Bianca then looked to me. "Touko, are you gonna introduce us to...um, this guy?"

I looked around, thinking _Who?_ before realizing she meant N. "Oh, this is Nicholas Harmonia, my boyfriend," I said.

Bianca squealed. "Ohmigosh! Toukoooooooo, you've never had a boyfriend! I'm sooooo happy for you!"

Cheren looked N up and down before asking him questions.

"Kissed her?" Cheren asked.

"Yes."

"Ever going to harm her?"

"Not of my free will."

"Ever going to leave her?"

"Not of my free will."

"Ever heard of Team Plasma?"

"Yes."

"Member?"

"No."

"Hmph." Cheren looked at me. "You should take him to meet your mom. I'm sure she'd like him. As for me...I'm not convinced. Yet." He shook N's hand, then turned to Bianca. "We should get going," he said. "Wedding cakes don't pick themselves, and it's almost seven. Stores will be closing soon."

Bianca nodded, a determined expression on her face. "Alright. Touko~ we need to go dress shopping~"

I grinned. "Yeah, we do. When should we?"

Bianca shrugged. "I dunno. I'll call you sometime, kay?"

"Got it. Oh, yeah, have you agreed on a date for the big day?"

Cheren started, "Not yet, but we're pretty sure sometime in September. Plus it'll be outside, meaning..."

"Fall-colored bridesmaid dresses!" Bianca finished.

My grin widened. "That'll be great. Can't wait to go shopping with you, Bianca!~"

"You, too, Touko~ Alright, Cheren, let's goooo!~" Bianca charged out the front door with Cheren in tow, who called back, "Bye, Touko!"

I walked to the door, and called after them, "Have fun, lovebirds!" I shut the door, giggling.

N looked at me with an expression that screamed 'very confused and weirded out.'

I laughed harder, and he asked, "Are they engaged?"

I nodded after I stopped laughing. "Yeah, he proposed the day you found me."

"Oh, really? That's why they still seem like they're dating, then." He grabbed my wrist and spun me in a circle, as if dancing, then pushed me towards the counter of the kitchen behind me.

My back hit it hard, but I didn't care. N's mouth was already on mine, and more intense than before. The force of the kiss caused me to bend backwards, over the counter, but N had me in his grip and quite tightly, too. His mouth came off my lips, and trailed down my neck, biting at each spot it stopped at. My breathing grew fast and hard, and I looked up. My eyes closed, and his mouth hovered right over my jugular. He pressed his lips to the skin, and held there for a moment. My heart was racing. I felt his lips pull into a smile.

"It seems to me...that you're definitely enjoying... _this_." His teeth made contact with my skin once more, and he moved up my neck, stopping below my jaw. N nipped harshly at my neck, and I gulped down the moisture in my mouth. His arm, hooked around my back, pulled me forward, and he half-dragged me across the floor, causing my bare feet to become warm with friction. He sat down on what I believed was the guest bed, then pulled me onto his lap. My eyes flew open and I quickly analyzed the situation.

We _were_ on the guest bed. N was sitting on the edge of it, and I was straddling his legs. His arms were still hooked around my back, and his face was pressed into the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes and submitted, turning my face to the ceiling once more. My face was flushing, and I felt one of his arms come off my back, and his hand began caressing the back of my left thigh. I shuddered, both with pleasure and the new feeling.

N chuckled darkly, and the hand on my back began rubbing up and down, taking the bottom of my shirt with it. His cool fingers caressed my warm skin, and he brought his lips up to mine with force enough to take my breath away. My lips parted, and his outgoing breath became my intake, filling my lungs with his sweet scent. His tongue invaded my mouth, searching every surface without fear. His hand tickled my thigh, and his other hand held me tight as I fell limp to him. The only force I had was in my neck, pushing him backwards onto the bed. He fell easily, and I landed on top of him. I smirked. My turn to have fun. I pulled my arms out from under his back, propped myself up, and started pulling off his loose white overshirt.

In the living room, I heard my Xtransceiver ring from inside my bag. The organ ringtone was oddly soothing to me, and N tore his eyes away from me to look towards the door. "Aren't you going to get that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Why bother? I'm having way too much fun here." My tone was seductive and smooth, and it distracted N enough for me to slide the shirt over his head. I adjusted myself a little bit, and laid down with my head on his chest. I had to admit, he had a nice body. Not too heavily muscled, but enough to be prominent under his skin-tight black shirt. My ear was pressed to above his heart, and I was relieved to find out his heart was also racing.

N's hands pulled off my skin, and his arms wrapped around my middle. The tips of his fingers gently rubbed my sides, and I instinctively yawned. I sighed almost immediately afterwards, and let my eyes close slowly. The last thing I remember before drifting off was N whispering, "Sweet dreams, Touko...I love you..."


	8. Shopping

 

**Things Left Unsaid**

_Chapter 8_

I didn't dream that night, or at least, not that I remember. I _do_ remember waking up, however.

Sunlight was filtering in the drawn curtains, casting the room in a soft yellow light. I was still dressed in my clothes, and I couldn't remember why. Slowly, in bits and pieces, I remembered what had happened the day before. Cheren and Bianca visited. Cheren and Bianca left. N and I had a makeout session.

Yep, that was about it. Something nagged at the back of my head, telling me I should have recalled something else, but I put it aside, and sat up in bed. N was on the other side of the bed, facing me and still asleep. His face was unlined, and so peaceful...

As if he could hear my thoughts, a tiny smile graced his features, which made him look like the innocent and pure teenager I first met in Accumula Town seven years ago.

I slipped out of the bed without waking N up, then trudged back to my room in a daze to get dressed. I chose a teal tank top patterned with purple stripes and a pair of jean capris. My hair was carefully brushed and messily pulled into its customary ponytail.

Since N had made me breakfast, I thought I should make him breakfast in return. I pulled a frying pan from one of the cabinets in the kitchen and began scrambling some eggs. In another pan, I also cooked some bacon.

Gentle hands laid on top of mine when I began serving the food onto two plates. "Are you actually going to eat today?" N asked in my ear.

I answered by stabbing some of the eggs on my plate and sliding them into my mouth. My teeth released the tines of the fork with a _ting._

"I guess so," he continued. He grabbed his plate and slid around to the breakfast bar, then began eating. I ate at the counter where I was standing. When N was finished, he came around the counter and cleaned his dishes, then placed them in the cabinet where I had gotten them. He also washed the pan and my dishes when I was finished, then came over to me and planted his lips on mine for a couple moments before pulling away. "Good morning, Touko," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, traces of pink on my cheeks. "Good morning, N," I replied.

As I wiped the counter from bits of egg, he asked, "Do you have any plans today?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Probably going to train a couple of my weaker Pokémon, if I can."

"Great. I've got another errand to run, do you mind training in Nimbasa?"

"Not at all, I was thinking of going there myself."

"Even better."

I faced him, and he winked, then walked back into his room to get dressed.

I stared after him, shook my head, then rinsed out the rag I used to wipe up with.

Since Nimbasa was the city of entertainment, I didn't need to bring anything nice to wear. I could go buy something. The thing was, though, you need money to buy things. Which is why I was very happy that there were quite a few people on the nearest route that I hadn't battled before. My team today consisted of:

Wynne, Vanillite

Misu, Samurott

Lucky, Solosis

Tino, Pawniard

Sienna, Mienfoo

Maddox, Axew

I always bring Misu with me, wherever I go, just in case I come across any Pokémon too strong or with too much of an advantage over one of my weaker Pokémon.

My first challenger was a little kid that had a team consisting of a Timburr and an Emolga. The Timburr fell to Lucky after a barrage of Psychic-type attacks, and the Emolga managed to take out Wynne and Maddox before Sienna knocked him out with a strong Hi Jump Kick.

Trainer after Trainer kept challenging me, and soon enough my team was worn out. I waved goodbye to them as I reentered the large city. Easily, I spotted the familiar red building that was the Pokémon Center, then casually walked there. The glass doors slid open, and I handed my Pokéballs to the nurse, who quickly revived their energy, then waved me off with a, "Have a nice day!"

I grinned at her as I left the Pokémon Center, then headed off to the shopping district of Nimbasa.

Most stores allowed small Pokémon inside, so I released Wynne, who (despite being a Pokémon) always knew what I should wear. Our first stop was a casual store for teenagers and young women. I perused the racks, nodding my head to the music that played from the speakers overhead. Wynne pointed out a semi-formal shirt, and a new pair of jeans.

One store: done.

About an hour later, we reached the last of the stores. This one was a nice dress store. Like, _nice_ dresses. I returned Wynne to her Pokéball at the request of the sign in the front window, then pushed open the glass door. A chime sounded, and I was ushered into the shop.

Classical music was the first thing I registered, then six or seven slightly older women observing me. They seemed to be in their forties or fifties, and carefully looked me up and down. One rose and came over to me. "Welcome to Nimbasa Couture," she purred. "How may we help you today?"

I smiled at her. "I'm looking for a formal dress, but I don't know what style or colour would suit me at all," I admitted.

She smiled back and said, "We'd be happy to help. If you'd like, you can set your bags down over here, and we can begin looking."

I agreed and thanked her.

Over the course of the next hour, I was measured around my waist, my hips, and my chest, put into thirty different dress styles, and put behind short, coloured walls to see what colour "matched my skin tone best."

According to the assembly of women, I looked best in either navy blue or black. I opted for navy blue, due to the fact it was actually a colour. Then it was time to determine style.

I thought long would be better than short, but the women disagreed. They settled on a dress that fell just above my knees and that hugged my torso with enough room to be comfortable. The bottom flared out at the waist, with a couple ruffled petticoats underneath. The fabric was soft and silky, even though the 'leader' of the women assured me it wasn't silk. The front of the dress was flecked with tiny silver beads, giving it the appearance of the midnight sky, and the back was made of a mesh material that showed off the skin of my back. (Thank Arceus that there was a built-in bra so I didn't have to wear one.)

After trying it on, all the ladies stood and applauded. Surprisingly, the dress was less expensive than I thought it was going to be, and I thanked each of the ladies as I left, dress in hand.

The sky was starting to turn orange and pink as I left, and I checked my Xtransceiver for the time. It was almost six. There was a message from N, too.

Touko-

Meet me at the Voltaire Lounge at seven-fifteen. Wear something nice.

-N

My eyebrows lifted. The Voltaire Lounge was highly esteemed, and supposed to have top-of-the-line service. I sent a quick reply that told him I was flying back to Castelia to get ready, and that I'd be there.

After dashing to the Pokémon Center, I exchanged Tino for Reshiram and flew home. My nagging sense of urgency caused Reshiram to fly exceptionally fast, reaching Castelia in only ten minutes as opposed to the usual forty-five minute trip, which put the time right about six.

I reached my apartment quickly, and there I carefully groomed myself for the occasion. I showered, shaved, then set to work on my hair. Instead of pulling it up as I normally did, I opted instead to let my Audino braid it nicely. Zoe's talented fingers gently tugged my hair as she braided it, and she smartly held up a mirror so I could see it. I beamed and hugged the Pokémon before returning her to her Pokéball. I pulled on the dress carefully after putting on makeup, and admired myself in the mirror before grabbing my purse (ugh, I actually hate these things) and darting outside.

Only a half an hour had passed since I got home, but Reshiram flew me pretty quickly to Nimbasa. It didn't tire the Pokémon, which is the only reason I was okay with going fast while riding it. I reached the Voltaire lounge at precisely seven-thirteen, and saw the familiar green hair of N waiting outside. He was dressed up in a nice suit, was it a tux? Yes, yes it was. He looked dashing. N smiled at me, and I (uncharacteristically) shyly smiled back. He held out his arm, and I took it graciously (so I had some support in these ridiculous heels. Not even joking).

N leaned his head down and said quietly, "You look lovely."

I said back, "You don't look so bad yourself."

We laughed as he led me into the restaurant.


	9. Voltaire

 

The interior of the Voltaire Lounge was exquisite. The walls were black, edged with dim golden lights. The split level building consisted of a dance floor on the bottom floor, and a balcony on the second floor with tables for dining patrons. A stage on the first floor seated a band playing smooth jazz, and Audinos in spiffy little tuxedos served food above. The ceiling sported a lovely chandelier, complete with etchings of Reshiram and Zekrom in the middle.

N held my arm and escorted me into the building.  At the hostess table, he smiled politely at the woman there.  "Reservations under Harmonia," he said smoothly.

The hostess checked the table registrar, inputting that we had arrived.  She picked up two menus and led us upstairs.

The upstairs was more brightly illuminated, yet just as beautiful.  We were seated at a small table for two in the area best for viewing the stage.

"Do...you like it?" N asked from across the table.

"It's magnificent," I replied.  "I...how did you get reservations?"

"Despite my reputation as the leader of Plasma," N explained, "I am very wealthy.  In other words, rich people get what they want."  He punctuated the aphorism with a smile.

I laughed behind my hand.  "Of course," I said.  "So, what exactly have you done in the seven years since I last saw you?"

"Well, I already told you that I visited other regions.  I started in Sinnoh, the closest region to Unova."  N launched into a story about this place called the Underground and a Pokémon called Spiritomb.  Apparently it was originally formed when a spirit was entrapped in a keystone.

I watched and listened to N intently, his motions and words excited.  He hadn't really been that animate since he returned to Unova, and this N was one that I was definitely willing to share a home--or a life--with.

Dinner came and went, and soon we went downstairs towards the dance floor.  N pulled me aside before we could reach the designated dancing area, though.  He led me to a privately reserved room off of the main area of the building.

"You reserved a room?" I coyly asked as he closed the door.

"Of course I did," he answered.  "I knew you were going to wear something lovely, so I could not pass up the opportunity.”  He turned.  “And, may I say, you look absolutely ravishing in that dress.”

I smirked, seating myself on the built-in padded bench against the wall.  I leaned back, crossing my legs as N sauntered (yes, guys can saunter) towards me.  He hovered over me, one eyebrow raised, an unreadable expression on his face.

Without warning, N’s left hand was on the wall next to my neck, and the other was slowly trailing its way up my top leg.  His teeth grazed my earlobe, and he chuckled darkly.  “I suppose I caught you off guard,” he murmured.

“Mhmm,” I hummed as he pressed his lips to my jawline.  “But I don’t mind,” I whispered into his ear.  He hummed against my pulse point, causing goosebumps to form on my arms and legs. His lips made their way to mine, crashing against mine almost desperately.  I reciprocated the kiss, leaning forward a little and uncrossing my legs.  I pressed my knees together and pulled my dress hem down a bit as N’s hand caressed the outside of my left thigh.

He pulled away reluctantly, returning to a standing position in front of me.  “Now, we wouldn’t want the other guests to get too suspicious, would we?”  He offered his hand.

I accepted it, and N pulled me from my seat into his arms.  “Of course we wouldn’t,” I murmured.  I pressed a quick kiss to his lips before slipping out of his arms and smoothing down my dress.

N came up behind me and quickly combed his fingers through his hair.  “Look acceptable?” he asked.

I turned and smiled at him.  “Of course you do.”  I pulled the door open, about to step out when a flashbulb went off in my face.  I instinctively put my hand up to shield my eyes from the camera flashes that were about to follow.

Numerous voices--at least twenty--began rapid-firing questions at me, and I pressed my lips together in a show of I’m-not-saying-a-word.  I noted that N had stepped off to the side to avoid being caught in any photos that made it to the press.

A loud yelling from the side caught their attention, and the paparazzi looked in the direction.  “Now, I said get out!”

I looked to the source, and saw a man shooing the cameramen and reporters out the door.  After the doors were shut, he came back to me.  “I’m terribly sorry, Miss White.  My policy mandates no paparazzi, but they must have slipped inside.”

“No worries,” I replied with a smile.  “I’m quite used to it.  The flashes were bright and they caught me off guard.”  I laughed a little, trying to get the man to calm down.

My plan worked, and he visibly relaxed.  “Enjoy the rest of your evening,” he said politely before leaving.  
  
“I will.  Thank you!”  I called to his retreating back.  I spun around to find N still in the small reserved room.  “Are you alright?”

“Did they see me?”  N’s voice was low.

“I don’t think so,” I replied.  “They didn’t mention you at all, so I think you’re fine.”

N relaxed, and he slipped his hand into mine.  “Alright then.  Would you care to join me for a dance?”

I grinned.  “I would love to.”  He led me out of the small room and onto the dance floor, where a new song was beginning to play: a waltz.  I rested one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, and he led me into a spinning dance.

After the song was over, someone tapped his shoulder.  N turned, looking into a half mask that shielded the man’s eyes.  “May I cut in?” the man asked politely.  The smooth voice sounded familiar to me, but I couldn’t place it.

N nodded slowly, passing me to the stranger.  After he was self-assured that I would be fine, he retreated to the edge of the dance floor, his eyes locked on me.

The next song began, a faster song, and the man led me into it.

“So I see you’ve met with my failure of an offspring,” he said with a growl.

The voice clicked.  Ghetsis.

I started to pull away, but he chuckled darkly.  “Now, now, dear, you wouldn’t want to alert him that I am here.  A scene between the two of us caused by you would give you very bad press, wouldn’t it?”

As much as I hated to admit it, he was correct.  I didn’t want to deal with any more paparazzi tonight.  “What do you want?” I asked.

“I want nothing,” he replied cordially.  “I am here to offer you a deal.”

“I’m listening,” I growled.  “Probably not going to like said deal, but I’ll listen.”

“I know that you are looking to get rid of all of Team Plasma.  And I can make them disappear.”  Ghetsis’ creepy smile turned into a grin.

“Continue...” I said hesitantly.  What’s the catch?

“In return,” he murmured, “I need N--my son--back.  Because Plasma grunts never listen to me.  They listen to N.”

I stiffened as he said the words and slowly started shaking my head.  “No.  N is a different person.  He’s pushed his past behind him and he wants to move forward.  He would never willingly take up the mantle of Plasma again.”  My words came quickly.

Ghetsis sighed.  “A pity.  I was actually being serious about leaving you alone.”

Movement on the elder Harmonia’s sleeve caught my eye.  A small yellow Joltik.  I had noticed it earlier, passed it off as decoration.  It inched towards me, slow enough that others wouldn’t notice.

I looked over at N, fear tightening my throat.  N started walking towards me slowly, as to not arouse suspicion.  I looked back to Ghetsis, and I could feel his eyes taking in the fact that I was terrified.

“Sleep well, my dear,” Ghetsis cooed softly.  “I will see you soon.”

The Joltik sparked, and I felt a hot flash of pain before all went black.


	10. Trapped

I woke up feeling cold. I was laying down on something that felt an awful lot like metal, and my eyes opened to a harsh fluorescent light above me. I sat up slowly, feeling the throbbing in my head painfully flare up before receding again. My hands flew to my waist, feeling the absence of my Pokeballs. I was still wearing my fancy dress, and my hair was tangled and knotted. I looked down at my hands, seeing my skin unblemished and fine.

I turned my gaze from my hands to the room I was in. There was a small, barred window at the top of the wall to my right, and a thick mirrored wall to my left. I was seated on a metal....slab with a blanket hastily tossed over it. There was a small swinging door built into the base of the mirror wall, and there was a door in the wall in front of me. The floor seemed to be made of concrete, nothing fancy about it.

I stood up slowly, noting that my shoes had disappeared and my feet seemed to be in perfect condition. I stepped slowly towards the door, once, twice, three times. Nothing happened. I twisted the handle hesitantly. It opened.

I stepped out of the room into a sudden change. The room I had entered was the opposite of the one I had exited. The carpet was plush beneath my toes, the lighting was warmer and kinder, and the walls were beautifully decorated with paintings and colour and decor. A long table was in front of me, and a green-haired man sat at the other end of it.

I could see his grin from there.

* * *

  **Things Left Unsaid**  


_Chapter 10: Trapped_

* * *

 

“Ah, you’re awake! Glad to know that you were relatively unharmed in the kidnapping.” The sickly sweet voice drifted across the room, and I didn’t want to listen.

“Where am I?” I yelled. “Where have you taken me? What have you done?”

“You’re in my home,” Ghetsis replied, standing. “Well, my family’s home. N used to reside here as well, before the events involving you.” He started out sweet, but he spat out the last word. “You will be staying here for at least a while, so I’d get used to it. No, I won’t make you stay in that tiny room.” He began walking towards me as he continued. “You will have free roam here, save for a few rooms here and there. And, of course, you will not be allowed to leave. There is no way to leave this place unless you are either with me or somehow become me.” As he finished, he reached me. Ghetsis spread his arms out as if asking for a hug. “Welcome to my humble abode.”  
“What have you done with N?” I struggled to speak, but managed to murmur the question.

“Nothing, my dear. Absolutely nothing. Aside from having him watch your kidnapping, of course. So, naturally, he is trying to find you. Turn on any television in the house and you will know that. Oh. You might want this, though the GPS portion of it has been disabled.” He handed me my Xtransceiver. There were a number of missed calls from my mom, Cheren, Bianca, and mostly, N.

Ghetsis began walking away from me. “There should be woman’s clothes somewhere that fit you. If you get hungry, locate the kitchen. Have fun exploring. I have an organisation to rebuild.” He slipped through a door and was gone.

I slipped my Xtransceiver onto my left wrist and dialed N.

He picked up on the first ring. “Touko! Are you alright? Where are you?”

I smiled sadly at him. “Yes, I’m alright. I don’t know geographically where I am though. Where are you?”

“I’m at Interpol. They’re out over every region looking for you.”

“How long has it been since...” I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

“Only about sixteen hours. You can’t be too far.” N seemed very determined to find me. His eyebrows creased in concentration. “Wait....I know that painting behind you. You’re at the castle.”

I looked at the painting hung on the wall behind me. It was of N, dressed up in royal attire, a crown on his head and a sceptre in his hand. I looked back at the screen. “Yeah, I am, but I have the feeling it’s moved from where it was.”

“So do I. Ghetsis wouldn’t put you somewhere that you’d be easy to find.” N turned away from the screen as someone burst in the door, saying something very rapidly in another region’s language. N responded quickly and in kind, then looked back at me. “I have to go, Touko.”

I smiled again. “It’s alright. Go. I’ll be here when you get back."

The person behind him beckoned, and he whispered, “I love you.” With a click, the connection disappeared.

“I love you too....” I whispered back. I looked away from the blank screen and decided to begin exploring the castle. There was a large hallway opposite the one Ghetsis had left through, so I wandered down that one. I wondered if I could find N’s room again. Instead, I found a number of guest rooms, each unique in their own way. When I reached the last one, I took a second to let my eyes adjust to the dimly lit room.

It was a beautiful suite style bedroom, with a large round bed and ample furniture. The sources of light were a fireplace in one area and candles scattered around the room. There was no one present, and there was a thin layer of dust covering all the flat surfaces of the room except the candles. No one had resided in the room for a long time, so I decided to make it my room.

When I searched the dresser for clothes, I found women’s clothes in various sizes. I slipped out of my dress, locating the underwear drawer and pulling out a correctly-sized bra. I also searched and found a pair of comfortable sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Upon looking in the closet, I discovered numerous sets of the women’s Plasma grunt uniform. I pulled one off the hanger and hung up my dress so that it didn’t get too wrinkled.

I heard my stomach grumble, so I took Ghetsis’s advice and ventured to find the kitchen. I returned to the large dining room that I had been in earlier, searching the walls for the door leading to the kitchen. Upon finding it, I cautiously slipped inside. No one was in the kitchen, so I moved to the cabinets, searching each one for something to eat. Spices, herbs....it was a well-kept kitchen. I looked in the refrigerator for other things, finding a stock of various meats, vegetables, and fruits. I pulled a cucumber out of the fridge, locating a knife and skinning it skillfully. My mother wouldn’t have let me leave on a Pokemon journey unless I knew how to cook. After skinning the vegetable (though it is technically a fruit), I cut it into small pieces and put it into a small bowl, savoring the taste of it.

I continued to explore the castle until I got bored and returned to my room. When I got there, I turned on the television.

“Unova Champion Missing” blazed across the screen in flashing letters, and a news reporter deftly recanted what the media and authorities knew.

“Last night, Unova Champion Touko White was known to be dining at the esteemed Voltaire Lounge in Nimbasa City when she was electrically shocked and kidnapped. The kidnapping is believed to be connected with the more frequent sightings of former Team Plasma grunts attacking Trainers and ‘liberating’ their Pokemon. Unova authorities have teamed up with Interpol to locate the Champion and bring her home.”

I was relieved that they didn’t mention N in the portion about Voltaire. That could have gone badly. The reporter listened on their earpiece before beginning to speak.

“This just in--an anonymous source that was present at the Voltaire Lounge has confirmed that the kidnapper’s name is Ghetsis Harmonia, formerly one of the leaders of Team Plasma. It is now obvious that the kidnapping is in relation to Team Plasma’s apparent revival seven years after their last attempt at domination of the Unova region. In other news...”

I switched off the tv. I didn’t want to hear about other things. I sank into the bed, grateful for something to lay down on. My Xtransceiver began ringing. I looked over at it, seeing that it was Bianca, then picked up.

“Touko! Oh Arceus, we’ve been so worried!”

“I’m okay, I’m okay. I just have no idea where in the world I am.”

Cheren’s voice cut in from the side. “Bianca? Who are you talking to?”

“I’m talking to Touko! She’s okay!”

There was a loud metallic clanging as Cheren inevitably dropped something on accident. His face shortly shared the screen with Bianca. “Where have you been, Touko?”

I shrugged. “I’ve been here, all day. I’m in the former Team Plasma castle, though it’s not where it was seven years ago. If that was the case, then I would have been rescued already.”

Bianca nodded. “I saw on the news that they know it was Ghetsis that did it. Was it?”

“Yeah, it was. He threatened me last week when I went in for a job interview, and he danced with me at the Voltaire-”

Cheren shuddered when I said danced.

“-don’t you make that face, Cheren, I didn’t like it either--and he proposed that I give him....” I trailed off, feeling awkward. If I said that I had N, Cheren would be furious.

“Give him what?” Bianca asked.

“....something of value to me, in return for him keeping Plasma out of my life for good.”

“And you obviously refused,” Cheren concluded.

“Yeah. He had a Joltik on his sleeve, tiny lil’ thing, shocked me and then they brought me here.”

My Xtransciever clicked a couple times to indicate I had another incoming call.

“Alright, I have to go,” I told them. “Got another call. I will talk to you later, I promise.”

“Bye, Touko,” Bianca said.

“Be safe,” Cheren warned.

I clicked over to the other call. It was N.

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re okay,” he said quickly.

“I’m fine. Ghetsis isn’t going to do anything to me so long as I don’t try to escape,” I told him. “And I don’t really think an escape attempt would be wise. Who knows what he would do to me with his Hydreigon.”

“That is a wise choice,” N replied. “I’m sorry I left in such a rush earlier, there was an apparent breakthrough on where we thought your location was. It was incorrect.”

“I figured,” I said slightly sarcastically. “Logically, how long is the maximum time I will be here?”

The green-haired man before me pondered it for a moment. “A few weeks. We know that he’s probably in Unova due to the fact that it was only sixteen hours between your disappearance and you picking up the call earlier today.”

“How did he get away with me in a lounge full of people?” I asked. I was curious how he could do that.

“He caught you as you fell and used an Abra to transport out of the building. From there, we think he might have had accomplices.”

My eyes narrowed. “Former Plasma grunts? Or people at Voltaire that knew I would be there?”

“The latter. Probably a hostess, seeing as the waiters were Pokemon.”

“Alright, then you need to check the records of all the hostesses on shift at the time we entered the lounge.”

“Okay. By the way, why isn’t your location coming up when you call with your Xtransceiver?”

“Ghetsis disabled the GPS system. Sorry, but there won’t be any help from it.”

“.....Unless we find out the last known location on the Xtransceiver before it was disabled!” N grinned. “We’re gonna look into that, alright?”

“Okay.” I could hardly contain my joy. “I’ll be here. Love you,” I murmured.

“Love you too,” he replied. “I’ll call you in the morning, kay?”

“Alright. Goodnight, N.”

“Goodnight, Touko. Sleep well.”

I pulled off my Xtransceiver and set it on the bedside table, slipping under the sheets of the bed. The cool fabric eased my mind, and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Tremors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeeeey i'm back guys  
> i actually found the inspiration to continue this fic......yay!  
> enjoy (:

_At Interpol Headquarters...._

N squinted at the screen before his eyes widened.  “This is the last place her GPS was active?”

The Interpol officer nodded.  “The last place we could access, anyways.”

“Excellent,” the Trainer replied.  “The next time she calls, I want to confirm that location by tracing the tower her signal first bounces off of.”  He slipped his Xtransceiver off his wrist and handed it to the agent.  “Set up the tracker through this.”

The officer took it before standing up and darting off to the tech centre.

N sat in the agent’s desk, studying the screen.   _The desert....what are you planning, Ghetsis?_

* * *

**Things Left Unsaid**

_Chapter Eleven: Tremors_

* * *

 I woke up startled.  I didn’t know where I was before I remembered.

Ghetsis, castle.  Kidnapped.

The dimly lit room was slowly getting lighter.  It must be around dawn, I thought.  Might as well get up.

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.  My toes sank into the plush carpet, and I stretched my arms above my head.  I slowly stood up, looking around to see if there were any people in my room, not surprised when there wasn’t.  I padded over to the dresser, digging out clothes and putting them on.  I slipped my Xtransceiver on my wrist as I walked out.

I left the room barefoot, meandering through the empty hallways until I found the kitchen again.  I decided to cook something this time around, pulling ingredients from the refrigerator and pantry until I had a nice pile on the smooth counter.  I searched the cupboards until I found the right cooking pans and such to make breakfast.

I hummed to myself as I cracked eggs into the hot pan, frying them quickly.  Bacon sizzled in another pan, and I whirled around the stove, pulling things off the pans as soon as they were done.  When I was finished, I carried the pans to the sink, dropping them and running cold water over them.  I let them sit, mumbling to myself that Ghetsis or his servants could clean them.  My breakfast sat steaming on the counter--an omelette with bacon, cheese, and green onions.  Yum.

I sat on the counter and ate my food, legs dangling over the counter.  What was I to do today?  The last time I was in this castle I was rushing through it, merely trying to get to N before he destroyed everything.  Maybe this time I could find something more interesting.

I finished the omelette, putting the plate in the sink on top of the pans I used.  I made my way back to the room I slept in, noting the pathway I used.  I realized as I walked back that this area of the castle was unknown to me, probably because it was on a lower level than the part of the castle that I had seen previously.

I warily entered the room I slept in, hoping no one had entered the room.  I sat down on the bed before laying down and staring at the ceiling, eyes unfocused.  I wondered where N’s room was.  Did Ghetsis destroy it, or was it still there?

A whimper from the direction of the closet caught my attention.  I sat up slowly, watching the door.  The voice whimpered again, and the door rattled.  Had I closed the door last night and trapped something inside?  Possibly.

I stood up and moved towards the door, flinching when it rattled again.  I then opened it slowly, and a red figure darted out, dashing into the corner before realizing it couldn’t get anywhere.  While it trembled in the corner, I recognized it--it was a Darumaka.

It started to move towards the door, but I knelt down by the closet, holding a hand out to it.  “It’s okay, little guy,” I said.  “I won’t hurt you.”  The Darumaka stopped moving away, hesitantly creeping closer to me.  It set one of its paws in mine before pulling away, and I repeated, “It’s okay.”

The Darumaka then leapt into my arms, chittering excitedly.  I smiled and stood up, holding the Pokemon to my chest.  I hadn’t caught a Darumaka, but they were very warm to the touch.  Without warning, the small red Pokemon jumped out of my grasp and back to the floor, running out the door in a blur.

I stood in shock for a moment, feeling abandoned by the only friendly creature in the building, but then I heard it chatter again before it peeked back in the doorway.  It wanted me to follow it.

I obeyed, walking out the door as the Darumaka darted down the hallway.  It was very fast!  I had to jog to keep up, catching mere glimpses of it when it ran around corners and through hidden doorways.  I caught up with it at the bottom of a flight of stairs, struggling to get up them.  I laughed, bending over to pick up the small Pokemon.

It shied away from my grasp with a cry, cowering against the wall.  I was taken aback; was this Pokemon abused once before?  Did Ghetsis know it was here and abuse it?  I knelt again, reaching my hands out.  “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.  I’m your friend.”

It slowly moved towards me, letting me pick it up and carry it up the stairs.  I set it down at the top of the flight, but it tugged at my pant leg and reached up for me.  Smiling, I picked the Darumaka up once more.  It leaned in the direction it wanted me to go, so I obeyed.

The warm Pokemon led me up three more flights of stairs before it jumped out of my arms again, leading me down the hallway.  It stopped before a door at the end of the hallway, jumping and reaching for the handle.  I turned the handle of the door and pushed inwards, but the door was blocked by something.  I braced myself and leaned against the door, using my weight to help push the item behind it.  The Darumaka pushed too, and together we made enough of an opening that we could slip through.

I followed the Pokemon into the mostly dark room.  When I looked towards the ceiling, I saw crumbling holes and light shining through them.  The Darumaka let out a small burst of fire towards the ceiling, briefly illuminating the room so I could see where we were.

It was N’s room again. The room was covered in dust, but it was almost untouched since I had seen it last.  Darumaka and I were near the center of the room, standing in the basketball half-court.  I slowly ran my gaze around the room, from the skateboarding half-pipe to the broken train track to the stacked tires in the corner.  I walked towards the half-pipe, moving towards the pictures askew on the wall.  One of them was pink, the other green, both just consisting of generic shapes.  The colors of the room in the dark didn’t seem as friendly anymore.  They reminded me what I was told the last time I was in the castle, by Anthea and Concordia.

_I dashed into the room in a frenzy, pausing only to look for green hair.  When I didn’t find what I was looking for, I turned to leave, but a voice stopped me._

_“Trainer, please wait!”_

_I turned back around, finding two women standing before me.  One had long pink hair, and the other had blonde hair pinned up.  They both wore beautiful dresses.  The woman with pink hair reached out to me.  “Trainer, let me heal your Pokemon before you battle my lord N.”_

_I frowned, but gave my Pokemon to the woman anyways, trusting my instincts that she would not hurt them._

_The woman with blonde hair then began speaking.  “Trainer, I am Concordia, and this is my sister Anthea.  We are foster sisters of N.  Please understand that our lord N was separated from humans from when he was very young...Ghetsis deliberately brought Pokemon that were abused by their owners to N, leading N to believe that all Trainers are bad people.”_

_Anthea returned my Pokemon to me, and I put them away as she spoke.  “Trainers battle to gain experience and bond with their Pokemon, but N’s time in this terrible place has led his mind to believe otherwise.  Our lord N has an innocent heart, and there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying.”_

_I stammered out the question at the front of my mind.  “What can I do?  I don’t want to fight him, but he won’t have it any other way…”_

_“You must battle him,” Concordia answered.  “And defeat him.”_

_Anthea continued, “He does not yet understand that battle is not to harm Pokemon.  Your battle will teach him that.  It will teach him that Ghetsis was wrong, and that he needs to create his own path.”_

_I looked away from the women, processing what their words meant.  N was led to believe we all tortured our Pokemon for pleasure...and Ghetsis is the one who taught him that.  Ghetsis was the real criminal here, not N.  N was merely a puppet._

_My gaze returned to the two women.  “Thank you, Anthea, Concordia,” I said.  “I will do as you ask.”_

_They both bowed their heads.  “Thank you, Trainer.”_

My mind returned to the present, and the Darumaka was tugging at my pant leg again.  I bent down to pick it up, then climbed up one side of the half-pipe to sit on the top.  The Pokemon sat in my lap, making faces at me.  I slowly pet it, wondering how it got left alone here in this giant castle.

Without warning, the ground began to shake.  The train car stuck in the basketball net swung, and the toys on the floor began to rattle.  I pulled the Darumaka to my chest, and after a few moments the ground stopped shaking.  Everything returned to quiet, but the Darumaka and I were thoroughly freaked out.  I lifted my arm and dialed N on my Xtransceiver.  He picked up after one ring.

“Touko!  I was starting to get worried that you hadn’t called yet.”  He looked so tired, like he hadn’t slept.

“N, did you go to bed last night?”

“.....No.”  He avoided my gaze.

“N,” I said sternly.  “I know you’re worried, but you can’t let your health go to crap because I’m missing.  I’m okay.”  The Darumaka climbed up onto my shoulder, entering the Xtranceiver’s field of transmission.

“Is that a Pokemon?” N asked.

“Oh, this little guy?  I found him in my closet this morning.  Half scared me to death.”  I raised a hand and nuzzled the Darumaka’s belly.

“I’m glad you have someone to keep you company,” N said.  He squinted at the screen, looking behind me.  “Where are you now?”

I had forgotten where I was sitting.  “I’m, um, in your room.”

N’s face darkened, and he looked away.  “I see.”

“The Darumaka led me here,” I said.  “I don’t know why.”

“Okay,” he replied, emotions hard to read.  “Has anything happened this morning that is troubling?”

“Actually, yes,” I said.  “Just a few minutes ago the entire ground started shaking.  Is there something beneath wherever I am that has the power to do that?”

N’s eyes widened as I spoke, and he nodded fervently.  “We believe that the castle is in the desert, Touko.  There are ruins below the Desert Resort called the Relic Castle.  It is said that a legendary Pokemon sleeps there.”

“Oh, Arceus,” I said.  “Ghetsis must be trying to awake it!”

“You can’t let him do that, Touko, it’ll be the end for all of us.”  N was starting to panic.

His panic was contagious, and I felt it start to swell in my stomach, making me feel a little sick.  “How am I supposed to do anything?  I don’t have my Pokemon, just this little guy!”

At the mention of it, the Darumaka jumped from my shoulder to on top of my head, chittering a little.

N smiled sadly.  “It already loves you,” he said.  “You certainly have a way with Pokemon.”

Behind him, someone addressed N in another language.  N looked towards them, listening carefully.  When they were finished, he looked back at me.  “Okay, Touko, we’ve pinpointed where you are, somehow.  I’m coming to get you.”

My eyebrows started twitching, and I could feel tears wanting to leak out.  “Okay,” I managed to say.

“I love you, Touko,” he said.

“I love you too,” I replied.

“I’ll be there soon, I promise.”  The line went click and he was gone.

I blinked a few times, and the tears didn’t spill over my cheeks.  He was coming to get me.

The Darumaka leapt off my shoulder and darted into the corner again, and something cold and sharp was pressed against my neck.  White hair entered my peripheral vision as one of the Shadow Triad leaned over my shoulder.

“He won’t succeed in getting here, you know,” his even voice said.  “Come with me.  It is time.”


	12. Volcarona

The knife pressed against my neck was cold, colder than the tunnels the lone Shadow Triad member was escorting me through.  The Darumaka I had found was in my arms, now asleep.  It was still a comforting presence, though, providing warmth in the tunnels.

As we moved through the tunnels in silence, I noticed carvings on the walls.  Ornate depictions of Unova’s history.  I recognized Reshiram and Zekrom in many of them, but there were a few Pokemon I didn’t recognize.  Sand spilled from cracks at the juncture of the wall and ceiling, creating small dunes in the corridors.  The Triad member knew where we were going, and would tell me when to turn.

Eventually we reached a doorway flanked by torches on either side, and torches lit the walls, revealing more carvings.  The Shadow Triad nudged me forward, and I entered cautiously.  At the other end of the long room was a figure in a suit--Ghetsis, I presumed.  The room was made of stone, and the ceiling was supported by columns--some still standing, others broken or half-collapsed.  Sand in the room had been brushed towards the walls, giving the impression that Ghetsis actually thought something very important was going to occur here.

Before Ghetsis was a bug-type Pokemon, flapping its six large wings in front of him.  It was beautiful, I thought.  It looked majestic, with white fur on the upper half of its body.  It had a horn on either side of its head, and its wings were covered in small black spots.  Its eyes were two tones of blue, and I knew it was carefully judging the situation before it.

N was right.  This Pokemon really could end everything.  It radiated power.

“Master,” the Shadow Triad member called.

Ghetsis turned around, his arms extended in welcome.  “Come forward, my child,” he said.  I wasn’t sure who he was addressing, but the Shadow Triad member pushed me forward, finally removing the knife from my neck.  I stumbled, nearly dropping the sleeping Darumaka in my arms.  I held the small Pokemon closer to my chest as I moved towards Ghetsis.

The former Sage moved to walk beside me as I came forward, wrapping one arm around my shoulders as he indicated the majestic Pokemon before us.  “This, my dear, is Volcarona,” he crooned.  “It is a Pokemon that is powerful enough to replace the sun if it should ever go out.”  He laughed, low and dark, then continued softly.  “And you are going to use it to change the world.”

* * *

  **Things Left Unsaid**

_Chapter 12: Volcarona_

* * *

“What?” I gasped.  I shrunk away from Ghetsis’ touch, stepping away in disbelief.  “I’ll never do what you want.  Never!”

A growl from behind me caused me to whirl around, coming face to face with Ghetsis’ Hydreigon.  Its secondary mouths snapped in my face, and I backed away from it in fear, straight back into Ghetsis’ grasp.

“Oh, yes you will, child.  If you don’t, then I will use Volcarona’s power to destroy everything that you hold dear.  Starting with my son.”  His arm wrapped around my shoulder, and he moved me forward towards the legendary Pokemon.

“No…” I shook my head in disbelief, tears forming in my eyes.  “You can’t.  I know you wouldn’t.”

Ghetsis’s grin stretched into something uncomfortable and crazed.  “You doubt me?  You forget that I turned him into what he is.  I created him, and nothing will ever change him.”

“You lie!”  I spat.  “He already has changed!  I already told you he would never willingly take up Plasma again.  He recognizes that what he did was wrong!”

Ghetsis shoved me forward, and I nearly collided with the Volcarona.  I sank to my knees before it.  The air was warm around it, as if it radiated heat.  I could feel its eyes watching me, judging who to trust, who to obey.  In my arms, the Darumaka stirred, the radiant heat waking the red Pokemon up.  It jumped out of my arms and skittered into the shadows, somewhere safe.  I thanked it in my mind.  At least it could run away.

Behind me, Ghetsis laughed maniacally.  “You forget that I have a bargaining chip.  I have you.”

I turned enough that I could see him, and he threw a small bag towards me.  It landed next to me, and I opened it.  Inside were Pokeballs.

“Catch Volcarona, then,” he ordered.  “Catch it and submit to my plans.  You will obey.”

I picked up the small bag with one hand, looking up at Volcarona.  The tears in my eyes spilled onto my cheeks.  I thought I heard something hum gently, and then Volcarona dipped closer to the ground, moving towards me.  It came close enough to touch me, its four feet resting on my shoulders and my arms.  Its fur was so soft, unlike anything I had ever felt before.

Then it flapped its wings, and it felt like the air was on fire.  I could hear Ghetsis yell, and soon his angry yelling turned into screams of agony.  I buried my face in Volcarona’s fur, not wanting to look at the scene behind me.  I didn’t want to know what the Pokemon was doing.  I thought it had decided who to trust--it had chosen me.

An eternity seemed to pass, and the room slowly cooled down.  I felt the Volcarona pull away from me, and I touched my hands to my face.  They were dry--the heat of the Pokemon dried away my tears.  Slowly, I stood up and turned around, facing the rest of the room.

The sand had been swept away to the other end of the room, piled up against the walls.  Also there were two figures--Ghetsis and the Shadow Triad member that had brought me here.  Both were unmoving.  Their clothes were burned, and I could see burns on their bodies as well.  I turned back towards Volcarona, and the Pokemon had returned to where it was when I first entered the room.

I knelt, picking up the bag of Pokeballs on the ground.  They had spilled when I stood, and I gathered them all and returned them to the bag.

The Darumaka, which had hidden in the shadows while Volcarona had done its thing, reemerged slowly before running back to me.  It tugged at the bag in my hands, and I pulled out one of the Pokeballs and held it out to it.  The Pokemon took the ball from my hand and held it against its head, chittering at me.

I slowly understood.  “Do you want to travel with me?” I asked.

Darumaka jumped up and down excitedly, so I took the Pokeball from it and tossed it towards the small Pokemon, catching it.  The Pokeball quickly signaled the successful catch, and I let the Darumaka back out.  It jumped onto my shoulder, and I stood up.  I looked at Volcarona and murmured, “Thank you.”  I looked into its eyes, then dug another Pokeball out of the bag.  “Do you also…?”  I trailed off, almost feeling silly for talking to it like that.  It could destroy me with one flap of its wings if it so desired.

The Pokemon surprised me, though, by flying towards me again and nudging the ball with one of its feet.  It slowly nodded its head slightly, and I repeated the capture process with the legendary Pokemon.  I didn’t, however, let it back out of its ball.  Best not to destroy anything else, I thought.

The Darumaka leapt off my shoulder and began running back in the direction we had come, leading me back into the castle.  I returned to the room where I had slept, suddenly remembering that I hadn’t talked to N since before Volcarona.  I reached for my Xtransceiver, not finding it.  I must have left it…!

A crash shook the castle, and I heard a powerful roar vibrate the air.  I then heard a familiar voice, shouting my name.  “Touko!”  N.

I yelled his name back as I began running.  “N!”  Darumaka chased behind me, falling behind, and I returned it to its Pokeball.  I heard Zekrom roar again, above me.  I headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time and ignoring the burn in my legs.

“Touko!” N called again.

I opened my mouth to yell back, but a hand grabbed and yanked my ponytail.  I screamed in reflex, the sound echoing up the stairs.

“You thought you could get away from me, didn’t you?” a rasping voice hissed in my ear.  I felt a sharp pain in my lower back, and another scream tore from my throat.  “I hope you like the taste of silver,” the voice continued.  They pushed me forwards, towards the next flight of stairs.

My mind started getting hazy--was the person Ghetsis?  I couldn’t turn my head around to check without them tugging on my hair more, but he answered my question.

“I told you that you were my bargaining chip, you stupid girl.  You didn’t believe me, and here we are.”  He nudged the knife in my lower back, making me scream once more, tears spilling from my eyes onto my cheeks.

“That’s right, child,” Ghetsis crooned.  “Scream for him.”

My knees buckled, but they didn’t hit the floor.  Ghetsis’ hand was still tangled in my hair, and he held me off the floor at the price of more pain.  My voicebox felt raw, and I was reduced to the silent tears that ran down my face.  My hands clutched the Pokeballs that held Darumaka and Volcarona, but I didn’t dare let Ghetsis know I had them.  They were my only advantage.

Ghetsis dragged me up the stairs, where I could hear Zekrom beginning to tear down walls.  The Pokemon roared again, and we were close enough to feel it shake the building.  Ghetsis shoved me forwards in front of him, moving us towards the source.

We emerged from the darkened stairwell into the room that haunted my dreams.  This time, though, it wasn’t Ghetsis and N staring me down.  N and I had swapped sides.  This time around I was on the wrong side.

Ghetsis nudged the knife once more, and I cried out in pain, my voice choking at the pain that also constricted my throat.

N whirled around from where he was, his eye widening at the sight of me and his father.  “Touko…” I saw him say.  He was too far to hear.

Ghetsis laughed behind me, that maniacal laugh; it quickly dissipated into hacking, painful coughs.  “Smart trick, girl,” he managed between coughs, “turning Volcarona against me.”  He cleared his throat so he could address his son.  “N,” he called.

“Ghetsis,” N replied coldly.  “Give her to me.”  Behind him, Zekrom growled in warning.  The hero of truth must be protected, I imagined it was thinking.

Ghetsis chuckled.  “Oh, you know I won’t be doing that for free.”  He kicked at the back of my knees, causing me to fall.  He held me up by my hair, causing me to cry out.

N lunged forwards, but Ghetsis shook his head.  “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  From behind us, I heard a growl.  It wasn’t nearly as powerful as Zekrom’s, but it made N’s face contort into fear as he backed away.  It was Ghetsis’ Hydreigon that flew over us to hover between us and N.

N retreated to behind Zekrom, and the massive Pokemon stepped towards the Hydreigon.  The smaller dragon let out a Dragon Pulse at Ghetsis’ cry, and Zekrom faltered before retorting with a blast of electric energy.  Hydreigon took the hit, but retaliated with another Dragon Pulse.  Zekrom fell to the move, automatically retreating to the Pokeball N possessed.

Ghetsis’ laugh began slowly, then grew in strength and volume until it echoed off the walls.  N, on the other side of the room, sank to his knees, staring as his father lost what little sanity he had left.

I saw N say something, and it looked suspiciously like the words “I’m sorry.”  My face hardened, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to get out of this without releasing Volcarona at the least.  I moved to throw the Pokeballs, but without warning Ghetsis yanked me upwards, knocking them out of my hands.  They rolled towards N, stopping just below Ghetsis’ Hydreigon.

Ghetsis’ laugh became stronger.  “You think you could try the same trick twice, girl?” he hissed in my ear.  “You thought.”

I knew I had to do something else.  I couldn’t let myself be kept like this.  I reached up for his arm, then remembered there was a knife in my back.  I reached my arms around to my back, fumbling for the handle of the knife.  My fingers closed around it, and despite the pain I managed to pull it out.  My teeth clenched, every muscle in my body tense, I reached up and cut my ponytail off, falling to the floor.

Ghetsis' laugh turned into a scream before he was yelling at his Hydreigon to attack me.  The Pokemon hesitated, unwilling to attack a Trainer, and I used the moment to scrabble forwards and grab the two Pokeballs beneath the dragon Pokemon.  I threw them both, letting Volcarona and Darumaka out.  Darumaka ran to N, hiding behind him, and Volcarona hovered in the air opposite Hydreigon, looking as calm as it had when we had met in the Relic Castle.

I managed to croak out, "Volcarona...."

The Pokemon watched me, and it bobbed its head as it had before.  I hid my head in my arm as its gaze moved to the Hydreigon before it.  I felt the temperature of the air rise, and I heard the crackling of fire as Volcarona attacked.  When I looked back up, Ghetsis’ Hydreigon was gone, Volcarona was hovering where it had been, and N was running towards me.

He picked me up and held me in his arms as he summoned a Pokemon to fly us to the nearest Pokemon center.  N was warm, like Volcarona….I looked towards the majestic Pokemon and found it missing.  I looked towards N.  “Where….” I started.

“It’s safe, Touko,” he said.  “It’s back in its Pokeball, and so is Darumaka.”  He bent to press his lips to my forehead.  “It’s all going to be okay, I promise.”

I nodded, feeling very tired.  “It’s gonna be okay,” I murmured.  I felt my eyes close and my body go numb as I succumbed to the welcome embrace of sleep.

 


End file.
